Percy Jackson goes to Goode High
by CookiePrincess123
Summary: The Giant War is over and now Percy and Annabeth are about to enter High School. It can't be worse than Tartarus can it? What happens when they meet Amber a seemingly normal girl and her old friend Liam? Will be able to survive the monster that is high school together? Pairing: OCxOC PercyxAnnabeth Possibly some of the seven coming in later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note / First story! Wish me luck, let's see how this goes. Feed back is much appreciated.**

 **\- Cookie**

 **Percy's POV**

It had been a year since the titan war, a year since I had fallen through Tartarus with Annabeth and we were both still recovering. We both wake up with nightmares every night and only the other can calm us down, therefore our parents decided it was a good idea to keep us together for the school year. That means that Annabeth would be going to Goode High with me in New York and living in our apartment instead of moving back to San Francisco for the school year. I thought after Tartarus going back to high school would be easy, boy was I wrong!

"Percy! Wake up! You know I can't be late for school the first day!" Annabeth shouted from her room down the hall. "PERCY!"

"Huh uhh," I put together a string of syllables to show that I was in fact awake.

"If you don't get up now I'll sure your Mom doesn't make blue pancakes for the next month!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" I shouted as I shot up in bed frantic for my Mom's amazing blue pancakes, if I could I would eat only blue food unfortunately though normally when you ask for blue pizza with blue coke people tend to look at you like your crazy. I lazily open my closet and pulled out the first thing I found, a pair of dark blue jeans and a sea green T-shirt that matched eyes; there was a note attached to the front. _Here you go seaweed brain thought I would save you a headache, love Annabeth._ Just the thought of Annabeth being there with me made the idea of School a little easier to bear. I quickly changed and met Annabeth in the kitchen. She looked beautiful, she was wearing a orange T-shirt, a pair of ripped jeans and adidas superstar shoes; she was wearing a little make-up but nothing dramatic. All and all she looked like a princess to me.

"You look amazing!" I said giving her a morning kiss.

"Thanks! But don't think I forgot we are going to be late because of you." She said

"No! We aren't—" She pointed towards the clock that read 7:55, school started at 8:00

"Ok, maybe a little late, please forgive me!" I said giving her my best puppy dog face.

"Fine!" she said giving in, "but you owe me Starbucks"

"As you will my lady," I said giving a slight bow and pretending to tip my hat

"Your such a dork!" She said shoving me before walking out the door

 **Make sure you tell me if you liked it in the review section below. Bye! The next update come in the next couple of days.**

 **\- Cookie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note / Thanks for all the great reviews! Leave a comment letting me know if you want me to update often in short chapters or not as often with long chapters. Here is the next chapter, enjoy! :)**

 **\- Cookie**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I opened my eyes and sighed as we pulled into the parking lot of Goode High School, my own personal hell for the next 9 months. I love to learn and gain knowledge, I am the daughter of Athena after all but slutty girls, obnoxious boys and mind games? No thanks.

"Ready?" Percy asked grabbing my hand and squeezing it tight.

I sighed and looked to towards the grey building that looked a little more like a prison than school "Ready."

We walked through the doors and down the hall to the office, a stream of whispers followed us. Percy had been missing for a year during the Giant War and that wasn't something that could easily overlooked. One group of girls wearing to much makeup and to little clothes walked up to us. The girl who I assumed was the ring leader walked right up to Percy trying to stick her boobs in his face.

"Hey Percy," She said in what I suppose was suppose to be a seductive voice, "Where you been?"

"Um… Away! With my… um… Girlfriend!" he said thrusting me in front of him. I chuckled to myself and rolled my eyes, seaweed brain looked scared for his life!

"Hi," I said holding my hand out for her to shake as Aphrodite said fake it till you make it, "I'm Annabeth Chase nice to meet you." She analyzed me the same way I was analyzing her, she was not your normal mean girl.

"Ruby, nice to meet you too, so your the mysterious girlfriend from camp that none of us thought existed." She said a polite smile on her face, unfortunately that smile did not match her ice cold glare trying look through to my very soul. I have spent my whole life learning to read people and from what I can tell this bitch won't back down without a fight. She was cold, cunning and manipulative. She would use people as a stepping stone no matter what the cost and right now she had her sights set on Percy as her next victim.

"Yup that would be me," I said giving the same fake smile, "I would love to stay and talk but Percy and I have to head to the office and get our schedules before the bell rings."

"Oh ok then, well Percy if you ever have trouble finding a classroom after being away for so long you know where to find me," She winked at him then strutted away making sure to make a good show of her butt as she went.

"Thank you so much Annabeth I don't know what I would do without you and I do have her number but that was only for a project last year and I would never think of—"

"Woah there seaweed brain, I believe you I know you would never leave me for someone like Ruby" I said putting my hand on his chest, "Come on lets just go to the office and get our schedules I'm sure the bell is going to ring any second."

 **Leave a review and let me know if you liked it. Love you guys 3**

 **\- Cookie**


	3. Chapter 3

**I KNOW I KNOW I'M SORRY its been almost a year I went away for a while then I just got so busy with school and stuff (bumped up my average 4% are you proud of me?) but I am back now and I will be writing at least a chapter a week for you guys all summer long.**

 **Amber's POV**

"Amber! Get up! Your going to be late on your first day of school!"

"Ugh" I replied shoving my face further in the pillow.

"Amber! NOW!"

I turned to see my mom standing there in all her glory staring down at down at me hands on her hips while she waited for me to show some sign that I was awake. My mother was only someone I could dream to be like when I was older, though she was in her mid forties she had a stomach flatter then mine from her 6 days a week work out schedule. She was the COO of a major company and she did all of that while also managing my Dad's private medical practice. I could never be like her, I am more like my Dad, I do well in what I am passionate about which is academics and volleyball and that's about it. Neither of us care much about the importance of eating healthy or giving a shit what other people think, na we leave that to my mom and my sister.

I finally got out my bed and let my worries cloud my mind as I got ready. It's times like this I wish I was an outgoing and loud person, it would make the transition from a small little private school in Vancouver, Canada to a large public school in Manhattan much easier, unfortunately that is not the case. I grew up in my small little private school with 50 kids a grade MAX up until this summer when I finished grade ten, the summer that changed everything. I ended the school year thinking grade 11 would be just the same, never in my wildest dreams did I imagine my mom would get that job offer, never did I imagine that over the course of a month my life would be turned upside down and I would end up in New York City. My parents told me I would make new friends but lets be honestly, I was a introverted girl who loved to read, had a 90% average I would be dupped a nerd immediately.

As I letting these thoughts run through my mind I got ready for my first day of hell, I picked out my favourite pair of high waist jean shorts and white loose T shirt that said "Don't text him back". I tied the shirt with a hair elastic and tucked the end into my jean shorts as it was a little loose on me as I had lost weight over the summer. I straightened my hair and put on a little concealer and some mascara. Satisfied I walked downstairs grabbed the fruit smoothie my mom left for me and my backpack and started my walk to my new school.

 **15 minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I arrived at the school 15 minutes later with the help of google maps, taking a deep breath and walked through the doors of the school. I knew I needed to find the office I just needed to find someone to ask. Thats the shitty thing about me, if I am with my closest friends I will do the most embarrassing things possible no problem but asking a stranger for directions NOPE. I finally settled on the attractive boy waiting outside the washroom. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder

"Hi, sorry to bother you but can you tell me where the office is, I'm new here and need to get my schedule" I said nervously.

"Actually, I am going there in a second anyway I'm just waiting for my girlfriend, you can walk with us if you want?" he said giving me a genuine smile.

"Oh thanks, my name is Amber by the way" I said relaxing a little.

"Percy, nice to meet you" he said casually.

A moment later the washroom door opened to reveal a girl, she looked like a stereotypical California girl but her eyes ruined the stereotype, they were a stormy grey.

"Wise girl this is Amber, she is new here and she needs to go to the office to so, after me!" He said throwing his hands up and marching down the hallway causing both "Wise girl" and I to giggle at his antics.

"I'm Annabeth by the way, sorry seaweed brain can be a little dramatic sometimes."

I laughed "That's quite alright my friends back home are much much worse"

"Where did you transfer from?" Annabeth asked as we trailed behind Percy.

"I actually came from a small private school in Canada." I said "You can imagine this is quite different from what I am used to" I said gesturing around the hall.

"Yeah I can, I am originally from California and I remember how overwhelmed I was when I first came here, don't worry you get used to it" She said reassuringly.

"We. Are, Here!" Percy said dramatically ask we stopped in front of the office. The receptionist did not look amused.

"You three all new?" She asked gesturing towards the three of us.

"Well there new" Percy said pointing at me and Annabeth, "but I was told I need to check in because I missed most of last year— "

"Names?" She said monotone, it was clear this women wasn't having a good day so I just got to the point.

"Amber Jones" I said

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase" Annabeth said

"Go through the door on my left and wait there" She said not even looking up from her computer.

"Great thanks" I said following Percy down the hall once again.

"After you" He said holding the door open for Annabeth and I.

I entered the room stared in shock at the person in front of me, he stared back an equally surprised look on his face.

"LIAM?"

 **Hey guys, leave a review let me know how you liked it, personally I think my writing style has changed a lot and maybe I need to rewrite the first couple of chapters, let me know. Until next time.**

 **\- Cookieprincess123**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I just think it is so cool how people from all over the world are able to read and share in my Percy Jackson obsession, like I'm talking 17 different countries that is INSANE. I am also really proud of myself right now because I am uploading for the second time this week.**

 **—**

 **Percy's POV**

Normally I am pretty stupid when it comes to relationship stuff but if these two were strangers then I was a satyr. **Hehe anyone get that reference, if you did we can be friends.** Slowly the boy stood up and I had to admit the kid was pretty good looking, he had a lean muscular body along with chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing jeans along with a white T-shirt and some vans.

"Um so I take it you two know each other?" I asked

That seemed to break the spell, Annabeth glared at me so intensely I thought she was going to burn a hole through my head.

"Hey" Liam said looking at Amber as if he saw a ghost.

"Hey…" Amber replied back seeming a little uncertain about the whole situation.

Liam looked as if he was going to say something more but before he could the door opened our principal.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting, here are your schedules," she said as she hand us each our schedules. "Percy, since you know your way around the school can I trust that you will help the rest of our new students?"

"You got it Ms. K," I said grinning

"Alright off you all go and just so you know you all have the same schedule except for your elective so I suggest you stick together," She said.

"Thank you," Liam said, and with that we started down the hallway to class.

 **Amber's POV**

Liam and I hung behind Annabeth and Percy, I had a lot of questions for him and I could tell he was feeling the same way.

"So…" He said dragging out the s, he always did this when he didn't know what to say and wanted me to take control. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So we both moved the NYC over the summer without telling each other anything and ending up going the same school, what are the odds? I moved here because of my mom's new job what about you?"

"Same," he said, "Well, my dad got promoted, where are you living now?" He asked.

"15 minute walk up the street the little apartment complex on 27th, you?" I asked.

He stopped dead in his tracks to face me, "no way, the one with the Italian place in front of it?" He asked looking like an excited puppy.

"Um, yea?" I said not really cluing in on what to expect.

"I am living there too!" He said his eyes lighting up.

"No way that's crazy!" I said returning the excitement.

You see Liam and I had been close friends since the 8th grade, I actually used to hate him as he was kind of oblivious to everything in life and was just in general dumb. On halloween one of my other friends had accidentally slipped up to my mom how I had insulted him the week before. I had to promise to be nice to him and apologize, so I did and that changed everything. Liam was actually really sweet and caring, he defended me against the guys when they made fun of me. (They were just embarrassed because I was stronger then them). He was still a total idiot, but he was my idiot and we became best friends. At the end of grade 8 he moved an hour away and had to change schools but we still talked every single day. Fast forward to 10th grade nothing had changed, then we move here.

With all this running through my head I sighed "I missed you so much Liam," I said giving him a side hug.

He smiled down at me, "I missed you too" he said.

 **Percy's POV**

"And we are here!" I said leaning up against the door frame of our first class, math.

"You are such a dork," Annabeth said

"I know," I said wrapping my arm around her "but I am your dork."

"True," She said.

I was about to lean down and kiss her when we were so rudely interrupted.

"Hey Jackson, how the hell did you get a girl like that?" Sam Perry, I could recognize the voice, that guy got on my nerves. He walked up to us and looked Annabeth up and down, I gritted my teeth, that was MY girlfriend.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing with a guy like Jackson when you could be with a guy like me?" Sam said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I don't know maybe because I have a sense of self respect," Annabeth spat looking throughly disgusted, I smiled, thats my girl I thought.

"Come on girl don't try and play hard to get I know you want it" He said smirking as if he had already won.

"Come on Percy lets find a place to sit," Annabeth said rolling her eyes. She tried to walk past Same but he grabbed her wrist, my face was hot with anger but before I could punch Sam in the face Annabeth solved the problem herself. Her eyes shot up to him in anger and before he could react Annabeth flipped Sam right over the desk and kept walking. The classroom went silent as Annabeth, Amber, Liam and I walked to the back of the classroom. We took our seats in the back corner right as the teacher walked in, he was the same one I had last year, the one, the only, Dr. Boring, no I am not kidding that is his actual name. Sam glared at me from where he sat and I rolled my eyes and began settling for my much needed nap when I felt something land on my head, it was a note. I opened it and it said _It's only a matter of time before she dumps you. Watch your back Jackson._ I groaned and shoved my face further into the sweatshirt I was using as a pillow. This was going to be a long night.

 **—**

 **Heyyyyy, what do you guys think, do you want to know more about Amber and Liam's background? More Percabeth? Leave review and let me know. Until next time.**

 **\- Cookieprincess123**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEYYYYYY GUYSSSSS, I know I am late with this chapter sorry but my cousin is getting married this week and its going to be a little crazy. But I love you guys which is why I am writing this at 1am. ENJOYYYYY**

 **Percy's POV**

I slept right through the class, I finally woke up when the bell rang for the end of the period. I sat up fast and started fishing in my pocket for my sword. Side effect from tartarus, being paranoid at every moment of the day, not to mention the nightmares, the horrible nightmares…

"Percy?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Annabeth staring back at me a concerned look on her face.

"I'm good" I said smiling, I hated worrying her.

"Ok," She said frowning, I knew she didn't completely believe me but she wasn't going to press the issue, "Let's go, Amber and Liam are waiting for us in the hall we still got to show them around."

We walked outside the classroom to see Liam attempting to avoid Ruby's advances and Amber attempting to hide her laughter as he fails to do so. I had to admit, it was pretty fucking hilarious.

"Me, you, Saturday, my house, you in?" Ruby asked winking suggestively licking her lips.

"uh… um… no, thank you?" Liam responded, looking like he wanted to sink into the ground.

Ruby advanced forward placing a finger on his chest and backing him into a wall, "Come on baby I know you want," she said in a seductive voice attempting to shove her boobs even closer to Liam's face.

Liam looked like he wanted to die of embarrassment, he was blushing madly and stuttering as he tried to come up with a response. Amber on the other hand completely lost it, she burst into silent laughter tears streaming down her cheeks as she slide down the wall onto the ground and Annabeth and I weren't that far behind her. Liam shot us a glare before pulling himself together and turning back to Ruby.

"Um, I'm sorry but I'm not interested," Ruby looked stunned, I'm pretty sure the only guy to reject her before was, well me. Liam used this opportunity to slip out from where he was trapped on the wall grab Amber's arm and storm down the hall. I followed him quickly before Ruby realized I was standing there, once we turned the corner Annabeth, Amber and I  
took one look at the stunned look on Liam's face and broke out into laughter. Annabeth and I were leaning against each other as support we were laughing so hard.

"It's not funny!" Liam protested and we all continued to laugh.

Amber suddenly stopped laughing, "Guys he is right its not funny… its fucking hilarious."

It took us about 15 minutes to finally calm down and at that point we were almost 10 minutes into second period.

"Should we even bother going?" I asked, "I mean we are just going to get detention for being late."

Annabeth glared at me, "How could you even think that? Of course we are going!"

"But I don't wanna!" I whined, "Can't we just go next time? How are we going to avoid detention?" I asked.

Amber looked thoughtful, "Annabeth how good is your fake crying?"

Annabeth frowned, "Pretty good I guess, but what does that have to do with the issue?"

Amber smiled evily, "So this is the plan… "

 **Annabeth's POV**

I had to admit Amber was smart, this was a plan worthy of Athena. It was simple but effective. It was lucky that Amber remember Ms. Gottschalk is also the school nurse/counselor.

We both quickly got into character before bursting into the office. I was sobbing loudly as Amber dragged me up to the counter.

"Hello? Hello?" She said "I found this girl in the hallway, I think something is wrong, she won't talk to me though, she only nods or shakes her head."

"Do you know her name?" the receptionist asked, she was much nicer than the one earlier."

"No," Amber said "I'm new I don't really know anybody, sorry,"

I was still fake crying which honestly was not that hard to do considering the nightmares I woke up from every night.

"Very well," she turned to me "go wash your face hun, Ms. Gottschalk will be here in a minute, just let me page her." I nodded to show her I understood, I almost felt bad for tricking her. "And you," she said turning to Amber, "are very late to class I will have to write you a late slip."

That was my queue, as she started writing the note to Amber I stumbled through the door of the office and took off into a sprint down the hall, the long way to Ms. Gottschalk's class. I took out my phone shooting Percy a quick text that it was all clear. I got to the hallway just in time to see Ms. Gottschalk turn down the hall to the office, I wasted no time, I sprinted into the classroom.

"Did she take attendance!" I ask a kid breathlessly.

He looked at me startled "Uh no, she never does."

I breathed out a sigh of relief as Percy, Liam and Amber came running into the classroom.

"Where did you go?!" I demanded Liam and Percy, "You were suppose to be watching the door!"

Liam glanced down the hall where he was keeping watch and his eyes widened, "No time! Explain later! Sit down!"

The four of use stumbled into seats in the back, thankfully it was a big class therefore less chance of us being noticed. Ms. Gottschalk entered the room looking annoyed, "Sorry class, false alarm as I was saying…" her voice faltered.

She stared at us across the room, "You weren't all there before," she said accusingly, "who just snuck in?" she demanded angrily. We knew this might happen, but thats why Athena always has a plan.

"Oh, I am sorry!" Amber said "I wasn't here before but I have a pass, I just figured it was easier for everyone if I slipped in unnoticed instead of making a disturbance." She held up the note for Ms. Gottschalk to see, Ms. Gottschalk took the note and read it before placing it on her desk.

Ms. Gottschalk expression lighted, "Well very, in the future please just leave the note on my desk please and as I was saying before I left…"

Even I the daughter of Athena could no longer pay attention, I stared out the window letting my ADHD get the better of me for the remainder of the class.

 **Did you like it? Let me know, thinking of starting a second story. Let me know Percy Jackson and Hogwarts Crossover where Nico di Angelo goes to protect the boy who lived? Or a reading the book with mortals and gods? Leave a review below with your choice and some critically feed back.**


End file.
